Just A Kiss
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: A little feelsy Clace oneshot that was rattling around in my head. Mundane AU.


Clary Fray growled angrily as she released the death grip she had on her phone, letting it clatter to the table where most of her art supplies were sitting. She'd come to her studio so she could paint and relax. She should have left her phone in the car...

Her shoulders tensed as the infernal device began to buzz again. She swiped blindly at the screen a few times until the noise stopped, frustrated tears blurring her sight. She'd broken up with Sebastian Verlac almost two weeks ago but he was still calling. She knew better than to think he cared about her; he was just pissed that she'd been the one to end things and he wanted the upper hand back.

She growled again as she kicked at the chair in front of her desk. She _knew_ better than to let him get to her. But damn, he knew _exactly_ what to say to get under her skin...

_"Come on, baby, you know you miss me..."_

_"See, you're a good lay, baby, if you weren't so difficult, I wouldn't need other girls..."_

_"Unless you already found another cock to jump on."_

_"More likely you're still panting over Wayland. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic."_

She kicked the chair again, harder this time, sending it sliding across the room before turning around and shoving the mess of charcoal and paintbrushes off the table and onto the floor with a scream.

"Clare?"

Clary froze at the sound of her best friends voice, clenching her fists and taking a deep breath to compose herself. She didn't want Jace to witness this, mostly because she didn't want to have to explain why it was happening. She'd never go as far to agree with Sebastian on anything, but the way she was acting _was_ kinda pathetic. Her crush on her best friend had been a plague on all her previous relationships.

"Hey..."

Jace's voice was right behind her now. She squeezed her eyes shut as he gripped her shoulder and gently prompted her to turn around. Once facing him, she made the mistake of opening her eyes. His face was a mask of concern and the drastic difference from the man she'd just hung up on made her heart clench.

Without thinking, she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. He made a surprised sound against her lips before pulling back.

"Clary..." he started, looking dazed.

_Shit._

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she rushed out, pushing her hair back from her face with shaky hands, muttering under her breath, _"stupid, stupid, of course he isn't into you like that..."_

_"Clary..."_ Jace reached out to catch her wrist as she spun away from him, pulling her closer to him. She avoided his gaze, her cheeks flushed as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Clary, please look at me..."

Hesitantly, she met his eyes. As embarrassed as she was, she felt touched by the concern in his gaze and was thankful he wasn't judging her, even if she was _definitely_ judging herself.

"What's going on?" he asked knowingly.

She shook her head slightly, letting out a self-deprecating snort.

"Sebastian..."

Jace nodded stiffly at that, a rueful smile on his lips.

"What'd Sebastard do this time?" he sighed.

Clary grinned a little at the name Jace had coined for her douchebag ex. He'd started calling him that after the second time Clary had shown up crying at his door after a fight. It was the reason Seb had hated Jace so much. Well, _one_ of the reasons...

"Oh, you know. Blaming me for his cheating, saying I'll never find anyone willing to put up with me, the usual."

Jace growled suddenly, startling her. She glanced up at him, surprised to see he looked _angry._

"He never deserved you..." he gritted out, sighing heavily through his nose before meeting her gaze, his eyes intense. Clary gulped.

"You know he's wrong, don't you?" he asked, tightening his grip on her wrist a bit.

"I mean, I guess..." she shrugged.

"You _guess?"_ he repeated disbelievingly.

"I don't exactly have a line of suitors out the door."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, Clare."

She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to see the irony in his own statement.

"Bold words from the guy who _just_ stopped me from kissing him."

"Clary..." Jace let out a bitter laugh. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you."

"Oh, no?" she snorted derisively.

"No," he said firmly. "But you kissed me because you're upset."

"Jace, no-" she started to argue.

"Let me finish," he said. "I don't doubt that you wanted to kiss me. You've wanted to kiss me for a long time."

Clary flushed a bit but didn't interrupt him.

"But you can't deny that your feelings about what happened with Sebastian probably helped you choose to kiss me."

"It wasn't really a choice..." she admitted. "I wasn't thinking, I was just... mad, I guess, and I _acted."_

Jace nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You really thought I wasn't into you?" he whispered disbelievingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why didn't you ever make a move, then?" she asked softly.

"Honestly, I didn't think I had a chance with you. I'm not exactly _boyfriend material," _he finished with a grimace. He knew he'd always been a bit of a playboy and never wanted Clary to think she was just another girl to him.

Clary laughed loudly at that, startling Jace. She leaned her head against his chest as her shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, lifting her head and covering her face with her hands. "But you're an _idiot._ Don't you know why Seb hated you so much?"

"What?" Jace laughed, confused.

Clary shook her head, astonished.

"I've liked you for _years._ I kinda thought you knew and just never said anything because you didn't feel the same and didn't want me to feel weird about it. But Seb knew and he mocked me for it. Every time we fought, he'd bring it up, he'd say you'd never like me like that, or I'd never be more than just another lay to you... Jokes on him, I guess."

Jace shook his head, closing his eyes briefly.

"Clary, Sebastian knew I liked you..."

Clary's head snapped up.

"Wait, what?"

"He warned me to back off when you first started dating. I think he sensed the competition."

Clary processed this, her mouth hung open slightly, a stunned expression on her face.

"What a fucking _prick."_

Jace couldn't help but laugh at her outburst, holding her hand in his as she pulled back a little from his grip.

"So uh... You said you didn't want that to be how we kissed..." Clary's face was flushed as she glanced up at him through her dark lashes.

"How _did_ you want it to happen?"

A wicked grin spread over his face as he brought their joined hands up to his mouth, smirking when he heard her breath hitch.

"When I kiss you," he whispered, smoothing his lips over her knuckles. "I want to be the only thing you're thinking about."

He turned her hand over and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Nothing else. _No one_ else."

His lips dragged over her wrist, nipping at her pulse point.

"Just you and me, Clary..."

Clary stood frozen, staring at Jace with wide eyes, shivering at his mouth's slow assault on her skin. She had no idea how he managed to turn her on so much just by kissing her _hand._

"Jace..."

His eyes flicked up to meet hers as he closed the remaining distance between them, bringing her hand up to his face and releasing her wrist. Her hand immediately tangled in his hair, the other gripping his upper arm tightly as his hands settled on her waist. Her heart pounded as their foreheads touched and one hand traced up her back, pulling her body even closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tipped her head slightly, bumping their noses together. Their hot breaths mingled as Clary felt his lips brush over hers slightly, not even having the presence of mind to be embarrassed by the high pitched whimper she let out. Jace gripped her hip tightly in response, huffing out a short laugh at his own neediness. Did she _seriously_ not know how she affected him?

_"Jace..."_ Clary moaned softly.

He sighed heavily when she moaned his name, licking his lips as he pulled her hips hard against his. She gasped as she felt his arousal digging into her thigh, looking up at him with wide eyes. He gave in and pressed his lips firmly to hers, swallowing her gasp as he pressed his tongue against hers. A low growl rumbled in his chest as her nails dug into his scalp, pleased at the way she was reacting to him. He kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth possessively and drinking in her little sighs as he held her tightly.

Clary looked dazed when they finally broke apart, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she sort of swayed on the spot, panting softly and gripping his arms tightly to stay steady. She looked up at him with wide eyes, lips parted to speak but all that came out was a broken whimper.

"Don't get me wrong, I know I'm good, but I can't say I've ever left a girl speechless before..." Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes and went to jab him in the ribs. He laughed as he dodged her probing fingers.

"There she is..." he said softly, grinning as he pushed her hair out of her face. She suppressed a shiver as his fingers brushed her scalp, leaning closer to him as heat began to pool in her belly.

_For fuck's sake,_ she thought, _the man gives me a panty soaking kiss and I get tingly because he touched my hair. How fucking weird am I?_

"What's going on in that overactive brain of yours?" Jace said knowingly, still stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"Just wondering what happens now?" she said softly. It wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Now," he said, pausing to press a kiss to the top of her head, "I plan to court you."

_"Court_ me? What century is this?" Clary couldn't help but giggle as she pulled back to stare disbelievingly at him.

"Oh yeah. Flowers, dates, the occasional cheesy love note," he grinned widely at her. "You deserve to be wooed, and I don't intend to give you any less than you deserve."

Clary dropped her head, her cheeks burning. Inwardly, though, she was squirming with glee. She'd never admit it out loud, but she'd always wanted to date a guy who treated her like a princess. With Sebastian, she was lucky if he took her to the movies without being asked.

"Hey," Jace said softly, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "You're so special, Clary... Don't ever forget that."

"Not with you to remind me," she shrugged playfully, cheeks still warm.

"Damn right," he growled, pulling her in for another kiss. Clary happily melted against him. Damn, she could get used to this...


End file.
